Things I should of Done
by Act4Ever
Summary: Casey: I'm pregnant. Rusty:What! Does he know?. Casey's mind: I can't believe this. Casey is pregnant. Guess who the father is....
1. Don't do this too me

Casey Cartwright lay on her bed, scared, alone and sad. How could she of been so stupid on letting this happen. How this of could happened? She was on the pill. She took it everyday at the same time as directed. She looked at the third test she had done. _Positive._ Positive is what is said. She started to think that maybe she wasn't, maybe it was just a false alarm. How would she tell the father? It even took her almost a month to take a pregnancy test. What would she do? Would she get an abortion? That was the only choice that seemed right. She couldn't let a baby keep her away from everything she's worked so hard to accomplish. Her phone ringed.

"Hello?" Casey said. She was in too much shock.

"Hey, Casey. Do you think you could come over here for a little? Dale is having his older woman here and I don't want to see anything." It was Rusty. Why couldn't he hang out with his girlfriend? Casey wanted peace to think about things.

"Um, yeah, okay. How about we go to Dobblers because I don't want to see it either." Casey said. Maybe she could drink her problems away.

Casey put her hand over her stomach. How on earth could there be a baby in there? She got ready and headed over to Dobblers. There she saw Rusty. Maybe she could talk to him about this? She could barely talk to herself.

"So, what's up?" Rusty said.

"What do you mean? I didn't say anything, so what are you talking about?" Casey said. She was confused and didn't even know what she was saying.

"Um, okay… I was just asking to start a conversation. But what's wrong Casey?" Rusty asked, suspiciously.

"Oh, nothings wrong." Casey said. She felt stupid. She might as well tell the world.

"I doubt that. You know you can tell me anything Casey." Rusty said. He was worried.

"Are you sure you won't freak out or anything?" Casey said. She knew he would even if he said he didn't.

"I'm sure." He was getting scared.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you anyways. I" Casey said. She couldn't finish. She suddenly felt like she needed to vomit . Not because she was pregnant, but because she was nervous.

"Just tell me Casey.' Rusty said. He was getting impatient. He hated it when she would drag out things.

"I think I'm pregnant." Casey flat out said. She thought she was going to pass out.

"What!" Rusty yelled in the place. Then he looked around at the people staring at him. 'Sorry, I have hearing problems." He said.

"You said you weren't going to freak out!" Casey said. She was mad and she regretted telling him.

"Casey! Are you kidding! You said you think. Did you take a test yet?" Rusty said, He thought there could still be a possibility that she wasn't.

"Yeah, I took three." Casey said.

"Three! What did they say?" He asked.

"They said that I'm pregnant." Casey thought maybe if she went to the doctor, they would say she wasn't.

'Casey, no. Does he know yet?" Rusty asked. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"No, I just got the nerve to tell you. I don't even know what he would say." Casey said.

"You have to tell him. Then he can go to the doctors with you." Rusty said. He knew that the father would step up.


	2. What is on your mind?

Casey wasn't going to tell him. She wasn't going to tell anyone. Cappie was too immature to take care of a baby. Cappie was a baby himself, but somehow Casey loved him like that. Maybe she could tell people that it was an Immaculate Conception. Cappie would believe her, except he is smarter than she takes credit for. She had to have an abortion. Maybe Ashleigh would understand. She was confused and had no idea what she was going to do.

"Get out of bed sleepy head. Your suppose to go running with me." Ashleigh said.

"No, I'm too tired." Casey said.

"Well, you have been tired all the time lately. Its noon already." Ashleigh said. She was always so cheery and chippers in the mornings. Casey hated it right now.

"Get up before I take an ice bucket to your head. And I will do it." Ashleigh threatened,

Casey got up. She had a doctor's appointment later that day too make sure she was pregnant. Blood tests and all that stuff. She couldn't wait. Sarcastically. She thought about telling Cappie, but her mind kept changing every second.. Would he even step up? Would he make a good father? Would she make a good mother? She didn't know the answers to any of these questions. She didn't want to find out either. Casey got up and got ready to run with Ashleigh.

"So, why are you going to the doctors tonight?" Ashleigh asked.

"Um, Check up." Casey said.

"No body gets check ups. Are you okay. You seem to be sleepier lately." Ashleigh asked.

"Oh, yeah, I know. That's why I'm going. Just to make sure everything is okay." Casey said. Everything wasn't okay.

"Do you want me to come with you? You know, for support?" Ashleigh asked. She started to worry about Casey. She seemed different lately.

"Oh, no. Thanks anyways." Casey said. Ashleigh was always a good friend.

"So, your appointment isn't till late, do you want to go to Dobblers?" Ashleigh asked. She felt like having some fun. Maybe to take her worries off Casey.

"Yeah, okay." Casey said.

"Why is your Doctor appointment so late? I never heard of an appointment at 7:00." Ashleigh said.

"I asked them for anytime today and that's the time they gave me. I know. I thought it was crazy too." Casey and Ashleigh laughed. Laughing always made her feel better. By now she was starving.

Casey thought this could never be again if she had a baby. If she had a baby, she would be stuck at home. She wouldn't be out having fun. She was also going to get fat if she was pregnant. This was way more than she could handle. Would her friends now still be her friends later? She was getting so far away from herself. "I might not even be pregnant." Casey said to herself. So, why was she worrying? Casey and Ashleigh went home and got ready. They were going to Dobblers, There she saw Cappie, withy Beaver. He wasn't really paying attention because he was in the middle of a shot. Then she noticed Cappie walking towards her.

"Hi." Cappie said.

"Hi." Casey said. She didn't know how to feel around him. What she felt was uneasiness. She just wanted to cry.

"Here," Cappie laid down a shot, she didn't know what it was but she knew it was alcohol. Cappie seemed to be in a good mood.

So, Casey took the shot. Then she felt bad about it. She held the alcohol in her mouth. If she swallowed it she felt like her baby was going to be deformed. She looked at Cappies face. He was looking at her weirdly.

"Well, aren't you going to swallow it or just let it settle in your mouth" Cappie said. He looked amused. Casey took the glass and spit it out into the shot glass.

"I'm not in the mood for alcohol." Casey said. This was the truth. She looked over at Ashleigh who was looking at her strangely. She looked away from Ashleigh and Cappie because they were making her fell awkward.

"Well, I'm leaving because I'm tired and want to take a nap. Bye Cap, bye Ash." Casey said.

"Casey. Did I do anything? You've barely said too words to me these past two weeks." Cappie said. He had no idea what he did.

"Well, yeah. You did everything. I got to go. Bye." Casey got up.

"Casey, how are you getting home? Do you want me to drive you?" Ashleigh said. She was confused.

"No, a little walk will do me good." Casey said. She hurried up and left before they asked her anything else. She did tell the truth. She was very tired. She was starting to feel a little queasy too.

"Do you know what I did?" Cappie asked Ashleigh. He was confused and a little hurt. He loves Casey and doesn't want to hurt her.

"No, But she has been acting weird all the time. She has been tired a lot too. She has a doctor's appointment tonight; I think there might be something wrong with her." Ashleigh said. It scared her to think that Casey could be sick.

"If there is something wrong with her then I want to go to the hospital with her. I can't believe this." Cappie said. Why wouldn't she tell him? She use to tell him everything.

Cappie thought he would go to Casey's Sorority house and ask her to her face. Maybe she would let him go with her. He didn't want her to be alone. If she thought that there was something wrong with her, then she must be really scared. What did she mean that he did everything? She just wasn't making sense these days. Cappie got to her house and knocked. One of the girls answered.

"Is Casey here?" Of course Casey was there. Why wouldn't she be. Cappie felt dumb, like he always did.

"Yeah, I think she's sleeping though." The girl said.

"Well, can I go up?" It wasn't hard what he was asking. She must be a dumb one. You could tell she wasn't the smartest bulb in the bundle. This was really annoying.

Cappie walked up stairs to her room. She really was tired, because she looked like a stone sleeping in her bed. He debated on whether waking her up or leaving her alone. In the end he decided he was going to be a jerk and wake her up.

"Casey, Casey. Wake up." Cappie gently shook her and watched her as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Cappie. What are you doing here?" Casey said. She wasn't in very good moods when she first woke up now. Not like she use too be, which she was a morning person.

"I'm worried about you." Cappie said.

"Why? I'm fine." Casey said. She was a big girl. She could take care of herself, she thought.

"Ashleigh told me that you're going to the doctors tonight. I want to go with you." Cappie said. He was going to go anyways.

"No, you don't. I want to go by myself Cap. I'm fine." Casey said. She thought he was sweet for thinking of her. She was also a little annoyed.

"You're not fine. You have been acting weird for the past couple of weeks. I'm going. What do you think is wrong with you?" Cappie said. Hoping she would tell him. She couldn't hide it forever. Or could she?

"Cappie, I think you're sweet for caring about me. I'm just going to get checked up. Really I am." Casey said. He was getting annoying.

"Casey, I love you. I'm going with you whether you like it or not." Cappie said. When Casey heard Cappie tell her that he loved her, she thought maybe she could tell him.

"Cappie, I'm going to tell you why I'm going. Please don't flip out." Casey said. She was going to regret this; he was going to regret ever saying those last three words. She took a deep breath, looked at the ground and said it.

"I think I'm pregnant, Cappie" Casey looked up at him to make sure he was alive.


	3. This is for real

Cappie looked as if he was going to say something but he hesitated. He didn't he didn't say anything.. He just looked at her and asked the question every guy asks.

"Are you sure?" Cappie chocked out. She could tell that he was freaking out but was trying to not lose his composure.

"I've taken three test and they are all positive! That's why I'm going to the doctors to confirm it." Casey started crying. She was so upset that she had been stupid. "That's why I didn't want to tell you unless it was confirmed." Casey said. He still looked shocked. He wasn't looking at her; he was looking at the ground. "Please say something" Casey was now sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry." He managed to whisper and held her. "I will go with you. I mean, it might not be true." Cappie tried to say positively. But he knew that she knew it was true. He could only hope.

"Okay, but you really don't have too." Casey said.

"Well, we better start to go." Cappie said. His heart was beating so hard. It felt like a knife stabbing him over and over

"yeah, your right." Casey got up

It was the worst sitting in the waiting room. Casey knew she was going to hear some bad news. She tried to stay optimistic. She looked over at Cappie. He was staring off into space, he looked like a stone. He is not ready, I am not ready.

"Casey Cartwright." The doctor called. Casey and Cappie followed the doctor into a room.

"So, what brings you in today?" He asked. She felt like throwing up.

"Um, well I took a pregnancy test and it said I was pregnant so here I am." Casey said.

"Okay well prop your legs up and lets take a look." The doctor said.

"Okay. Do you see that flicker? That is its heart you can hear it too. I would say your around 12 or 13 weeks along." The doctor said. "Let me go print off that picture."

Casey started crying. This was real. The baby is real. This can't be real. She looked over at Cappie, who looked like he was going to cry. She broke down and started crying. Cappie put his hand on her shoulder, not sure at what to do. The drive home was awkward. Nobody said anything. Casey didn't even want to talk. Then they got to her house.

"So, um, thanks for taking me." She said.

"Oh, no problem." Cappie said. Of course he would say that, he doesn't say anything else.

There it goes.


End file.
